1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fluid detection device and more particularly to a fluid detection device configured to detect body fluids on the surface of the body or outside the body
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern day medicine and everyday life, it is relatively common for patients to experience the involuntary loss of body fluids. Simple examples may be involuntary urination by children or adults (usually a non life threatening matter), and blood loss due to seepage through an incision, whether surgically created, or temporarily created for inserting a tube for dialysis (this loss of fluid can be life threatening). Several devices are available to monitor a patient's blood loss. These devices, however, may be difficult to manufacture and use, and consequently expensive. Thus, an improved and more economical blood leakage monitoring device is desired.